Bloodlust
by Keladry of Page
Summary: In a world with vamps there is not much you can depend on... except that we are food and slaives to them this is the story of a girl who fell in love with her new master.


Bloodlust

Ch. 1 A door opens.

By: Joy-chan 

Jaguar called the guard and told him to bring her in.

"Midnight please come in and stand in the center of the room."

She moved gracefully to the place that he had indicated.

I looked her over, she wear a black tank top that said in white 'Oh crap… Your going to try and cheer me up.' She had black baggy bondage pants. She had no scares, but on her right arm there was a red dragon. Her long brown hair was done in two long braids that went down to her butt. She's tall and very thin. Her face is very long and thin; with in her face she had these defiant green eyes.

"She hasn't been trained has she?" I asked.

"No, I thought you didn't like them broken and I don't think I could brake her if I tired." Jaguar said, " So, Nathaniel, what do you think?"

"How much will she cost me?" I asked, only because she, pretty and Goth, was the kind I like.

"Nothing at all in the way of money just come to live here for a little wile, Turquoise misses you." He said.

Now a small voice came from where the girl was standing. "Can I go Sirs?" The girl asked.

"No, but if you are tired you can sit down." Jaguar told her.

" Girl What is your name and please don't call me Sir, call me Nathaniel." I looked her striate in the face for the first time and saw the love and admiration in her eyes. Then she realized that I had noticed and looked at the floor blushing and so she came and sat down on the couch next to me.

"My name is Erin Midnight." Erin said.

"Jaguar, Why did you call her Midnight?" I asked.

"Erin the name of the innocent girl that was sold to me by her drugged up parents. Midnight is the girl who will kill for her master and yet retains a defiant streak." Jaguar said. "I also have her little sister, who I saved when I finished my work with their parents, that fact will help keep Midnight in line. So have you made your choice?"

I looked over at Midnight. I could see the hope in her eyes that I would ask to buy her sister too.

" About her, yes, but I would like to buy her sister also." I told Jaguar.

"That can be done." Jaguar called the guard once more and told him to find the little girl and bring her to them. "Why do you want the little one too?" He asked.

"I think that it will help Midnight to be happy." I said plainly.

Then the guard returned with a young child. Midnight got up. She went to the girl and took her from the guard. Then holding her sister in her arms she came and sat on the couch next to me.

I looked at them they were two very different people, but you could see the similarities that were family traits. The young one had long blond hair. She was wearing a Blue dress and shiny black Mary Jane's.

"What is your name and how old are you little Miss?" I asked nicely.

She looked up at Midnight. Then back at me with those blue eyes.

"My name is Sundig Midnight and I am 5 years old milord." She replied in her pretty voice. 

"How much for Sundig?" I asked.

"200, and she must remain here when you take Midnight to help you get your stuff from your town house." Jaguar stated plainly.

"That will do." I handed him the money. I go up and stretched. " Midnight Please put your sister down and come with me. We will be going to my house in town to get some of my stuff." I said calmly knowing that she would do as I asked.

"Um… Nathaniel can I get my jacket first?" Midnight asked.

"Yes, I'll wait for you in the front hall." then we walked out of the room I went to the front hall and waited only a little bit. I saw that she was sheathing two daggers. She noted that I had seen them and as we walked out to my car she explained.

"Jaguar told me that when ever I go out that I must take the daggers with me for my safety." She told me. "So I use them with all the skill that a girl as young as me has."

"It's a good thing that you can use a dagger. It will be helpful to me because that means that you can help me with my jobs." I said as we got in to my car. She buckled up and reached for the radio as if it were an automatic thing to do. I reached out to stop her.

"You wont be able to get any station tell we're out of Jaguar's territory." I told her.

"I though we were going in to town." 

"We are, but in to town is 4 hours away for me."

"Oh …ok."

" I have herd your sisters name before, what dose it mean?"

"Sundig is German for sinful, Hmp, It's so appropriate for her now. She'll never amount to any thing more then a Vamp's fuck toy. She'll never be any better then me. She would never make it in the world of light." She said all this with bitterness in her voice that didn't seem right for a girl of 16.

I looked over at her with a sidelong glance. She had tiers running down her face. I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her, that's when I decided that we would stop at the next gas station and talk.

It was about three miles tell the next gas station. So when I pulled in I hoped out and went in. When I turned to go back to the car, I found her standing there looking at the magazines.

"Midy why did you get out of the car?" I asked.

"I just wanted to get something to read, that's ok, right?" 

" Yes, here take this and get some thing to read." I handed her a 20 and took the food and drinks out to the car.

She came out of the store with a stack of about 5 or 6 magazines. I looked at the top one. It was called Smile and had a pic of some cartoon character.

" You like comic book's?" I ask with a snort.

" Comic's…Comic's… you think that these are just mere comics! These are Anime the greatest works of art ever!!!" She shouted.

"Please shut up just this once. I'm sorry I said that."

" Ok apology accepted." She said as she buckled her seat belt. I handed her a Coke and a bag of Ruffles. 

We sat in silent the rest of the way. She was reading her "Manga". 

We pulled up to the apartment complex. It was then that I knew that some thing was wrong. There was some one in the house. We got out of the car and headed for the stairs.

"Midnight get your daggers ready." I opened the door…

~*~*~*~*~*

Joy-chan: I don't own any of this except for Midy and her sister. Please don't take them with out asking first. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
